I Love Coffee
by Mitzu-Chan
Summary: Things get tense for the Mayor and Isabelle in the office...


**Female Mayor X Isabelle Smut**

I write what I want okay?

* * *

Just a peaceful morning in my small little town of (Town Name). Most animals were still asleep, some just going for a walk. I headed to _The Roost _for the daily cup. To-go today, since I'm busy. "...Have a good day Mayor (Y/n)..." I nodded to Brewster as I headed out. I continue walking until town hall was in sight. With a push from my side, I got the door open because my hands were rather full.

Setting down all my papers the door opens to a cheerful yellow dog. "Good morning Isabelle!" I greeted. "Ah, morning to you Miss (L/n)." She sets down her down papers as well. I sat in my chair and leaned back. "So anything about the town I need to know about?" I ask. Isabelle walks over with her clipboard. "A few actually...Our order for more coffee beans delayed, so we won't have any coffee for a week...The Nooklings are all sold out on tools...Oh and old Kapp'n is having boat troubles again." I frowned.

"I'll...I'll see what I can do. Until then, let me just figure things out."

Isabelle placed her clipboard down as I felt something sting my chest. I looked down. _Coffee had spilled on me. _I hiss. "This is why I tell Brewster I want my coffee cooled down!" I yell. "O-Oh my! I'm so sorry Ms. Mayor! L-let me help!" Isabelle panicked. She hurriedly unbuttoned my white dress shirt, which was now stained, and wiped off the remaining coffee. Her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"U-uh mayor...I n-never you you had such...A chest..." She was staring at my stained bra. An Idea popped into mind. "Ow...There's coffee on this too...I'd better...take it off..." I whispered the last part into her ear. I slowly slid off the article of clothing. The dog looked around worriedly. "Oh, Don't even worry. The door is locked and the walls are sound proof." I said. Isabelle was unsure. "B-but Mayor...Y-your my boss. A-and we're both..girls." I giggled and popped out my chest to give her a good look.

"So? We can do this for the fun of it. Maybe even more often." I said calmly. I looked her in the eye. "Okay then...Isabelle, it is my orders right now that we do this." She sighed in defeat and nodded with a pink face. She removed her top and pencil skirt quickly. Oh she WANTED to do this badly. Just look at the wet patch on her underwear. I take a good look at her lacy pink bra.

I slid my finger around her waist up to her chest. "You first girlie..." I said as I removed her bra and laid her down on the floor. I take some nearby emergency rope and tied her legs so they spread out apart, and tied the other end of the rope to something study so she couldn't move. Next, I grabbed a pair of handcuffs that I got from the police station. There was something else slim and study above her. _Perfect. _I cuffed her wrist. I was really into bondage.

While I had lain her down, I also took off her underwear. Now look at her perfect clit and hole. Now I can tease her.

I slid a finger from her hole all the way to her clit and rubbed gently. Isabelle let out a moan. I then started sucking on her right nipple. "May...or.." She let out. I switched over to the left. After a good 2 minutes I moved my head back down to her area. I rubbed gently at the clitoris. "Beg me if you want it." I demanded. I already saw juices dripping from her hole. "P-please...ah...Mayyoorrrr~...Finger me..." I rubbed a little faster. "What was that?" I said again. "Finger me...Ah...Please...Aaahhh~ Mayor! I need it now!" She pleaded. "As you wish..." I slid my tongue all around her area. and over her hole a few times. "S...stop teasing (Y/n)..." She moaned again. I finally got to sliding two fingers in her. Before I started pumping, I positioned my mouth over her clit.

I waited 5 seconds to let everything sink in for her. Then, my mouth clipped on and I started at a slow pace. She moaned like crazy. "Mayor...AH...AH Right there...Faster...Faster...! AH!" My fingers sped up and the moans grew louder. I also started sucking harder. She was close, because she started tugging at her bonds. With one last pump she released. "MAAAAYOR~" She screamed. I took my finger out.

"Oh what I mess, Isabelle let me help." And I licked my tongue all around her hole, cleaning up all the cum. I licked my fingers clean too.

I finally untied all her bonds. Right when I did, she tackled on top of me and ripped off my skirt. "I'm sorry Ms (Y/n), but you simply MUST get the same treatment after all~" She told me as I felt my hands being stuck, and my legs spread. I turn my head and saw her dig into one of her drawers. She pulled out...A ball gag? And something else that I didn't see too well. She went onto my waist and inserted the gag. "mmhp~" I muffled. I like this already. She then went down into my area. Forcefully she put her tongue into me. "Mmmhhh! MMMMHHHPP~" She was eating me out.

She tongue went in and out, and all around. It feels so good! "Mmmmmmpph~!" I moaned one again. I grew hotter and hotter. Finally I couldn't take anymore and let it all out. But not without a loud, muffled scream. Isabelle removed the gag. I was there panting for awhile. When I calmed down I asked, "You didn't untie me Isabelle..." She smiled. "I know. I still have one last surprise..." Before I could say anything, something went into me. Then I felt a sensation tingling in me as I tugged at my bonds. "A-ahh...A vibrator? Y-you..ah~...dirty dog..."

She kneeled down at my face level. "We really should do this more often, Mayor~"


End file.
